Rafael
Rafael is the husband of eva and a character in rio '' Biography King of carnival Rafael is a toucan and a rather romantic bird who is known to some as the king of Carnival. he'd tried for weeks to find the right girl but none just held the spark he liked. Rafael is also the friend Pedro, Nico and Luiz who help in his search. Meeting his queen Than one festival while following a not so sweet voice he noticed some thing that made him dowel which was a female toco named eva, Rafael soon introduced him self to her as the song that was playing ended she begun telling him a little bit about her self and that she knew all about Rafael record but he wasn't really listing too lost in her beauty. Rafael soon heard a new song called the girl from ipanema started and he got a idea and asked her to dance with em putting his wing out which eva smiled at and out her own in his and the other around his back which he puréed at. As they danced eva claimed to knew about his constant search for a queen which she thought to be quite an honer for a bird so handsome rubbing his cheek,Rafael than picked her up and as the song came to a end he twirled her around and eva was only inches from his beak. Rafael than claimed for a bird like her she can sure dance and asked if she could match that with her voice though she wasn't kin to saying her singing wasn't that good. He rubbed her chest and claimed I'm here and to just let it out and when she did sing it made some glass break though he claimed it was as sweet as honey eva asked if he was serious Rafael than got close,and rubbed her cloacal which she liked but said Ravi not in public so he invited eva back to his nest and asked if they could contain there which she answered led the way nico and pedro who were watching claimed the king has finally found his queen. when they reached his nest rafael asked where were they before eva quieted him and pushed her beak in to his and they shared a tender kiss much to his pleasure when they finally separated he rubbed eva cloacal again she than said only if you show me the pennies. Rafael than pushed his bird hood out and the toucans passionately made love despite only knowing each other for ten minutes three weeks later after a few more dates rafael decided to tie the knot so he invited eva over and no sooner was she inside did he lift her up carry her to his nest push his pennies out and thrusted it in to eva pussy much to her pleasure oh Ravi more pressure she shouted as eva kissed him tightly and soon rafael hot cum filled her inside to the bream eva and rafael than cuddled exhausted before she whispered I love you and he said I love you too my queen and the toucan kissed again more passionately than ever.' ' Trivia *Er ist ein Riesentukan, einen roten, gelben und schwarzen Schnabel, schwarzen und weißen Federn und blauen Fuß hat. *Er ist der Tritagonist des Films. Er ist wie seine Kinder wie Angst/Angst, "Tod" ihrer Mutter. *Er ist der König des Karnevals, von Nico erwähnt. *Rafael ist von George Lopez, ein Schauspieler geäußert, die auch in Beverly Hills Chihuahua 1 & 2, Marmaduke, seine eigene TV-Show & Reno 911 Stimmen. *Es ist möglich, dass Rafael benannt ist nach einem seiner Kinder, Rafael Saldanha, während eines seiner Kinder nach Carlos Saldanha selbst benannt ist. *Von seinen Freunden wird er manchmal "Rafi" genannt. Bildergalerie en:Rafael ru:Рафаэль You really wanna do this.jpg This bird cannot fly .jpg That's my boy.jpg That was my plan.jpg Rafael.jpg Rafael and kids.jpg Rafael and kids .jpg Rafael and eva.jpg Put your wings to around each other.jpg Not in front of the lady.jpg Nice.jpg Luiz and rafael.jpg Lovebirds.jpg Closer.jpg Blu and jewel angry.jpg Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharakter